


Better than Good

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2020 Tony Stark Bingo [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Honeymoon Suite, Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Hotel Sex, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: “I don’t think you understand that I can buy this entire hotel.”Steve masked a sigh. “I do understand, but you’re forgetting that we’re undercover."Though Steve didn't know why it was he and Tony that were playing the couple when it was Tony and Bucky who were actually dating. Steve was happy for them, he just - wanted.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Tony Stark Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598911
Comments: 54
Kudos: 558
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Stuckony Server Bingo Collection, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Better than Good

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of Bingos for this one!  
> Tony Stark Bingo square S4 - You Can't Trademark That  
> TSB Creator #3036  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo square K4 - Dumpster Diving  
> Stuckony Fuckin' Bingo square U1 - Accidental Honeymoon Suite
> 
> Thank you to vicspeaks for the beta on this one!

“I don’t think you understand that I can buy this entire hotel.”

Steve masked a sigh. “I do understand, but you’re forgetting that we’re undercover,” Steve said in a low voice as he followed Tony into the elevator. 

Steve thought about wrapping a hand on Tony’s waist, but then maybe that was too showy. He didn’t need to oversell it, right?

“Well, maybe my alias has enough money to buy a hotel! Huh, sweetcheeks? How about that? And, for the record, our marriage was too long ago so the honeymoon suite still doesn’t fit.”

Tony jabbed his finger for their floor, his jaw set. 

“Still, I’m not going to let you argue with the clerk and call down the manager and be remembered. Who argues with getting a free upgrade?”

“Well, you married a jackass, sweetheart. Hate to break it to you.” Tony sniffed.

“Then it’s a good thing they accidentally gave us the suite, isn’t it? So we can try to keep the love alive.”

Steve smiled innocently as Tony glared at him, but he could see Tony’s lips twitch. 

“I don’t know why I married you,” Tony said with a sigh. 

Steve’s heart flipped. If only they were actually married. 

Well, marriage might be a big step to take. Steve should probably focus more on asking Tony out, except he can’t. Tony was taken, and taken by one of Steve’s best friends at that. 

Steve wished Bucky and Tony all the happiness, but sometimes Steve just _wanted_. Exactly what he wanted, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t want Tony and Bucky to break up, because the three of them hanging out were some of Steve’s favorite memories. Besides, then what? Would Steve have to choose asking out Tony and asking out Bucky? That didn’t seem right either, so really Tony and Bucky together was the best case scenario. 

Steve’s heart was the only thing that needed to get in line, needed to get over this _wanting_. Especially when he didn’t even know what he wanted, other than to maybe wrap his arm around Tony’s waist and soak up Tony’s smile. 

Fuck Natasha for convincing him that the mission would go better if it was him here instead of Bucky. Except she was right, and Bucky was better at sleath, better with being kept a sniper’s distance away from the action. Tony was best in the spotlight, and Steve had learned to handle himself there as well. 

Still, though. Shouldn’t the actual couple be playing the actual couple?

“Guess I have to remind you why you married me,” Steve tried, playing up the part. 

Tony quirked an eyebrow. “That’s a fun tone. You got plans, baby?”

Steve’s face went hot. Tony smirked at him as the elevators dinged open. 

Steve followed Tony out, dragging his rolling suitcase behind. The luggage in Tony’s hand had the Iron Man armor and Steve’s shield, while their clothes were packed into Steve’s bag. That they were sharing a suitcase almost felt overly familiar - Tony’s underwear next to his, their shirts intermixing. That Steve was currently in charge of Tony’s skin and hair care set as well as both of their toothbrushes felt like a heavy responsibility. 

Steve shook his head. He needed to focus on the mission, rather than daydreaming about going on vacation with Tony. 

Besides, it’s not like he wanted to leave Bucky out either. He’d rather have Bucky right there with them, slinging his arm around Tony and trading quips. 

“Here we are, snookums,” Tony said as he keyed them into their room.

Steve snorted, even as he carefully eyed the rooms around them for anything suspicious. Tony’s glasses would alert them to any bugs, wires, or traps that were ahead so Steve focused on any attack from behind. He’d need to get Natasha and Clint to background check the guests in the room next to them, as well as above and below. 

Steve waited until the door was shut and Tony had canvassed the room for any surprises - other than the chocolate covered strawberries and bottle of champagne that were chilling in an ice bucket on the table. 

“A little oversell on the pet names, don’t you think?” Steve asked as he took a seat in the cushy loveseat. There was room for someone to fit next to him, but they’d be pressed together, thigh to thigh.

The room was dominated by the large king bed, the cover a pristine white that drew Steve’s eye no matter how much he tried not to look at it. 

“Nope, don’t think so.” Tony poked his head around an opening in the wall. “Also, did you know that honeymoon suites don’t come with showers?”

“What?” Steve leapt to his feet and strode over.

Tony was right, and even worse - there was no door. A wall separated the bed from the bathroom, but that was all. The opening let the light shine through from the large windows, letting whoever was in the tub enjoy a view of the rest of the city. Because that’s what there was. A giant, claw-foot tub that sat in the middle of the bathroom, large enough to hold two people. 

“No jets, though.” Tony tisked. 

“Right,” Steve echoed softly. “And no privacy on the honeymoon.”

Steve would have to strip down and wash himself, knowing Tony was just on the other side of that wall and would hear every motion. Steve would have to sit on the other side and hear Tony washing, knowing that Tony was naked and probably luxuriating in the warm water and the bubbles and would step out, water sluicing down his body and he reached for the towel - 

“Strawberry?”

Steve jerked. “What?”

“You want strawberries?” Tony appeared from the bedroom, when Steve had even noticed he’d left the bathroom. Tony offered up the bowl of the chocolate covered strawberries. “Eat ‘em or lose ‘em.”

“Uh…” Steve grabbed one, the chocolate coating cold against his fingertips. 

He popped the strawberry into his mouth before the chocolate started to melt. 

“You want to take a bath, feel free.” Tony gestured to the tub. “Seems like we’re lying low for a bit anyway. Test it out. If you like it I can get you one for your room. Won’t even have to take away your shower.” 

“No thanks.” 

“I promise I won’t peek. I’ll swear it on your shield, even, if that’s what’s -”

“No.” Steve cut Tony off too sharply, and he winced. He tried to backtrack. “I mean, no, thanks, I don’t - I don’t want to take a bath. Right now. Eventually I will, and - of course I don’t think you’re going to spy on me. Besides, you’ve seen it all, haven’t you?”

“What?” Tony’s voice went high. 

Steve frowned, confused. “Communal showers? And that quarantine thing, after the gas.”

Steve paused. Maybe he shouldn’t so easily be able to list out the encounters that Tony would’ve seen him naked, which were also the times that Steve saw Tony naked. 

“Oh. Right, right. Of course. That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

Steve rubbed his face. “I still think this would’ve all been easier if this was you and Bucky.”

Tony tilted his head. “Me and Bucky? Why - Bucky!”

Steve turned - just in time to see Bucky tumble through the open window and onto the floor of their suite that was on the fortieth floor of the hotel. 

“What the hell!” Steve hissed as he knelt at Bucky’s side. “Are you hurt?”

Bucky reeked. There were stains on his jeans and a T-shirt, casual clothes that were meant to make him blend in with the crowd during his recon. 

“No, ‘m fine,” Bucky grumbled as he waved them away. “Clint pushed me into a dumpster.”

“And you, what, decided to climb through a window that isn’t meant to be opened?” Tony asked.

“You can fix it, yeah?” Bucky pushed himself to his feet. 

Steve stepped back to wave away the stench.

“There was liquid stuff and some split bags,” Bucky defended, crossing his arms. “I needed a shower.”

“No luck here. All we’ve got is a bath,” Tony said as he analyzed the window frame. Bucky had busted it out of the wall, but if it could be fixed then Tony would be the one to do it. 

Since they were in the honeymoon suite, they could also probably try to sell it as some sort of sex act gone wrong. Steve blushed just thinking about it.

“What the hell?” Bucky shook his head. “Whatever, I’ll take it. Where’s the - you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Honeymoon suite,” Steve explained as he pointed to the opening that obviously had no door. “No privacy.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but stomped over to the bathroom. 

“You better figure out what to do with your clothes too,” Tony called after him. “They are not stinking up this place.”

“I’ll run ‘em out,” Steve offered. The room didn’t smell that bad with Bucky gone, but somehow Steve still struggled to breathe. He needed some fresh air and to give Tony and Bucky some space. “Put them back in the dumpster where they belong.”

Bucky poked his head around the wall. “Fuck you.”

“You know, I want to hear the story of how you ended up in the dumpster instead of Clint,” Steve teased. 

“No.” Bucky whipped his head back around. There was the rush of water as Bucky started the bath, but the sound didn’t cover the rustle of Bucky removing his clothes. Steve could hear it all, and as he heard Bucky unzipping his jeans, Steve’s mind was too eager to fill it with images. 

“How’s the window?” Steve asked, forcing his brain to change topics. 

Bucky was going to be naked, cleaning himself up, and this wasn’t the professional setting of the locker room showers. This honeymoon suite made everything too intimate, made Steve think things he shouldn’t be about other people’s boyfriends. 

“Hm, it’ll pass for now. Should probably let the hotel fix it for real when we’re done with this, just in case. Hate to cause an unfortunate accident for a newly wed couple, after all. Or make it too easy for the ambitious one to _claim_ an accident and get all the money.”

“Tony!”

“Aw, Capsicle. Most marriages I know are just begging for an easy out like that.”

“I think that says a lot for the type of people you know.” Steve clenched his teeth. 

Tony smiled. “Probably.” 

There was the splash of Bucky settling into the tub, and Steve was once again all too aware that Bucky was naked in the bathtub of this honeymoon suite. And that maybe Tony and Bucky would like a moment to themselves.

“I should go grab Bucky’s clothes, get them out of here. Check in with the team,” Steve mumbles, backing away. 

“Oh, you know - I can do that. Why don’t I take care of that and you and Bucky can - uh, talk. Or clean. Or, you know, whatever, what do I know?” 

Steve frowned. “Shouldn’t you work on the window?”

“It can wait for later. I don’t think any of us are going to be falling out of it, right? And we could use the fresh air to get rid of the remaining reek of dumpster. So, I’ll just hop to it -”

“No, I can. You should, you should stay.”

“No, of course not.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Bucky called from the bathroom. “Does it really smell that bad?”

“Yes,” Steve and Tony chorused together.

“But really, I can -” Tony continued.

“I’ve got it.” Steve strode to the bathroom to prove his claim. “Bucky, I’m coming in to grab your clothes.”

“Don’t peek, ‘m naught but a modest maiden.” Bucky pretended to cover his chest and batted his eyelashes at Steve over his shoulder. 

“You’re a jerk is what you are.” Steve tried not to blush as he gathered up Bucky’s clothes, wrinkling his nose as he was accosted with the smell. 

“Yeah, I mean, maybe Clint had a valid reason for pushing him in the dumpster,” Tony said as he poked his head around the wall. “Let me know if the shampoos are any good.”

“Full review when I’m done,” Bucky promised. “Or come join me. Room enough for the thr-”

“Alright, I’ll take care of these and check in with the rest of the team,” Steve said, knowing his voice was too loud but not caring. 

“Right, of course. I’ll go work on the window,” Tony said, ducking back out of the bathroom. 

“Thanks,” Bucky said quietly. 

Steve winced at his own awkwardness. He should be used to his by now, but Tony and Bucky hadn’t been demonstrative in front of him. But now, with the bath, and Steve’s mind on the track of romance - no, he needed to get himself in hand. Think about the mission, even if there wasn’t much to do until the target arrived tomorrow and he and Tony could get in position. 

Nope, that phrase doesn’t work either. Shit. 

Steve bundled Bucky’s clothes in a bag and tried not to dash too quickly by Tony who was quietly sealing the window back into its frame. 

Steve slipped his comm into his ear once he was a few blocks from the hotel. It wasn’t like he was in any rush. 

“Clint, you’re on laundry duty. Come and get it.”

“Aw, Cap,” Clint whined. 

“Are you sure that’s a smart plan?” Natasha asked.

“It’s Bucky’s clothes and his wrath if Clint decides not to do it right.” Steve grinned. “I think that’s punishment enough for pushing him into the dumpster in the first place.”

“He deserved it. Super soldier like him should be able to keep his balance anyway. It was shoddy work, falling off the roof like that.”

Steve snorted. “If you try that out on me, just know I’ll bring you with me.”

“Noted.” 

Clint stepped out of the alley, grinning at Steve. Steve handed him the bag, and he wrinkled his nose. 

“I can’t just toss these in the dumpster?”

“Like I said, they’re Bucky’s clothes. Whatever risk you want to take with them.” Steve smiled.

“Aw, damn it. I should’ve picked a different dumpster,” Clint grumbled. With a salute, he disappeared back into the alley. 

Steve blew out a breath and started walking. 

“Wrong direction, Steve,” Natasha said softly. 

“Just wanted to take a look around, get a lay of the land,” Steve answered in a tone that he thought was breezy enough.

This errand hadn’t taken him long enough, not with Tony and a naked Bucky in a honeymoon suite. He should take a walk, maybe grab a coffee.

In the end, he grabbed three coffees and carried them back on a tray. He realized that it would be weird to carry three coffees into the room that was rented for two, so he downed the coffee meant for him a block away from the hotel. 

He stepped into the lobby of the hotel with an innocent smile, even as his throat still burned from the too-hot liquid. He took a breath and tried not to think about all the things Tony and Bucky could’ve done in the time that he’d been gone. 

Steve knocked on the door. 

“Honey? I forgot my key card,” Steve called out in case anyone was listening. 

Steve tried not to listen. Was that rustling of the bedsheets? Or the drip of water across the bathroom floor? Soft, hushed whispers, or - 

The door opened to reveal Tony, scowling. “You forgot your card? What kind of - oh, coffee!”

Tony grabbed the tray and darted back inside. Steve followed and closed the door behind himself. It was hard not to notice - Tony hadn’t changed clothes. 

Did Steve not give them enough time? Should he have given them more?

Bucky sat up against the headboard, flipping through a magazine. His hair was wet, and he was wearing a fluffy white robe. 

And that was it, because of course Bucky didn’t have any clothes.

The robe ended at Bucky’s knees, and Steve told himself to look away. Bucky’s calves weren’t that gorgeous, even with the lines, and feet certainly weren’t pretty. The V-opening that displayed Bucky’s chest wasn’t at all distracting, either. 

No, Steve told himself firmly. This wasn’t for him. 

“So are you two going to fight over the second coffee? Because I would pay to watch that. I mean, one is obviously for me, unless they’re both for me, then you two are simply out of luck,” Tony said as he flopped onto the loveseat, the tray clutched to his chest. 

Steve forced himself to look away from Bucky. 

“Um, they’re both for you. I had mine on the way. Figured I shouldn’t be seen bringing three coffees into a room for two.”

Bucky snorted. “Pretty sure Tony’s consumption would’ve explained that bit anyway, but nice job on the details.”

“Thanks,” Steve said quietly. 

The loveseat with Tony didn’t feel safe, and neither did taking a seat on the open expanse of that bed with Bucky. He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said and immediately started sipping his cup. “You want this, Terminator, or are you donating it to my coffee addiction that you so politely referenced?”

“Give it here.”

“You want it so badly, you can come get it. Otherwise I will consider it an asset of acquisition.”

“Steve,” Bucky whined. “Tony’s being a punk. Grab my coffee for me?”

Tony hissed at him, and Steve laughed while putting his hands up in defense. “Oh no. You can handle that all on your own.”

“I can, huh?” Bucky’s voice dipped low, and Steve’s stomach followed. 

Bucky swung his legs off the bed, and Steve glanced away before he could see how high that robe would hitch. But he still watched out of the corner of his eye the way that Bucky stalked over to Tony. 

Steve looked at the floor. Maroon carpet, with some texture designs. Steve focused on thinking about whether other rooms had the same carpet, or if this was somehow special for the honeymoon suite. There wasn’t any obvious heart pattern, but maybe if he squinted and tilted his head - 

“Give me the coffee, Tony.”

Bucky’s voice sent Steve’s stomach sinking even further. 

“I don’t think you’ve earned it.”

Oh, what that sassy voice of Tony’s did to Steve’s insides. 

“And what would you like me to do to earn it?”

Steve felt his face getting hot, and he couldn’t control it. He cleared his throat to remind them that he was still there. 

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t -” Tony sounded flustered, and Steve looked up to see Tony throwing the coffee at Bucky’s chest. 

Bucky managed to catch it, not a drop spilling on that fluffy white robe. Bucky looked startled, eyes wide, and Tony - 

Tony looked afraid, and he was looking at _Steve_.

“Sorry, sorry,” Tony said, continuing to trip over himself. “I shouldn’t have - shit, I should go.”

Tony dropped his coffee cup on the side table, letting the cup wobble precariously as he strode for the door. 

“What? No, what -” Steve said. He reached out to stop Tony, but he wasn’t close enough. 

Bucky snagged Tony’s wrist. “What’s wrong, doll?”

Tony shook Bucky off, gently. He straightened his shirt, not looking either of them in the eye. 

“Forgot myself for a moment there, is all. Won’t happen again.” Tony’s eyes darted to Bucky, but then landed on Steve and stayed. “I’m sorry.”

“For…?” Steve frowned and crossed his arms, totally confused.

“For flirting with your boyfriend,” Tony finished dutifully. He turned to Bucky. “Sorry for flirting with you in front of your boyfriend. And, like, I guess, in general. Not that I want to flirt with you behind his back, or -”

“What?” Steve broke in, rubbing his forehead. “But you’re dating?”

“What?” Tony asked. 

Bucky edged back, clutching the coffee and face turned to the floor. 

“I thought you were dating Bucky.” Steve sighed.

Tony choked on air. “I thought _you_ were dating Bucky.”

They both turned to Bucky, who stepped even farther back. 

“I, uh, I guess -” Bucky’s voice was soft and timid. “I thought all three of us were dating.”

“What?” Steve hissed, surprise making that come out harder than he thought. He tried again, calmer. “What?”

“Nat said that was okay now, or at least - more okay.” Bucky toyed with the lid of the coffee cup and didn’t meet their eyes.

“I mean, she’s not wrong. Which isn’t surprising, I mean, it’s Nat. Wow. I’d feel like an idiot except Spangles over here didn’t seem to have a clue either.” Tony thumbed at Steve, and Steve thought he should be offended - but mostly he was still confused. “So hypothetically. Or, I guess, not hypothetically. But if the three of us had been dating - what date number would this be, exactly?”

“Hold on, I wouldn’t call this a date,” Steve said.

“Bucky? Buck-ster? Snowflake of my life and Terminator of my soul?” Tony pressed, ignoring Steve.

“Is that -” Steve stopped himself. ‘Terminator of my soul’ just sounded ominous but that wasn’t the point here. “Bucky?”

Bucky cleared his throat. “Ah, seven. By my count.”

“Wow.” Tony whistled and ran a hand through his hair. “For the record, I’m not that hard to get. Fuck, if we’d been dating I would’ve been on my knees by dessert. If you guys were into that sort of thing, I mean.”

“Christ, Tony,” Steve said, palming his face. He couldn’t get the image out of his mind. 

“I thought we were taking it slow.” A flush creeped up Bucky’s neck all the way to his cheeks. “I thought -” Bucky swallowed the rest. 

“You know, I like this idea. I think Bucky has the right of it.” Tony’s gaze turned to Steve and there was so much hope in those warm brown eyes. “If you - I mean, if you -”

Steve cursed again, letting it rip out of his throat. Tony took a startled step back and Bucky froze, but Steve strode forward. 

He grabbed Tony by the waist and dragged him over to Bucky so that the three of them stood close, three corners of a triangle that just needed to be brought together by the lines of their bodies. 

Steve grabbed Bucky first and yanked him into a kiss. Fireworks burst behind Steve’s eyes, just like he imagined, as he finally melted into Bucky and Bucky melted into him. He’d been dreaming for years of this kiss, and it was better than he imagined. Bucky was warm and welcoming and tasted like home, and it took everything Steve had to pull back and let them both breathe. 

Tony had rescued the coffee from Bucky’s hands and stepped back to set it on the side table.

Steve saw him hesitate about stepping back in.

“Going somewhere?” Bucky drawled to Tony, even as he fisted his hands in Steve’s shirt. 

Tony cleared his throat. “No, no, it’s just - you two have been waiting a long time for that, probably. And if you want a moment to yourselves -”

“Tony,” Steve sighed.

“Seriously though. That’s - I’m okay, with that. If you guys want a moment.”

“Do you want a moment? With, uh, with Bucky, or -” _me_ , Steve couldn’t quite finish saying. His throat had gone dry. 

“Eventually, yes.” Tony’s smile was humored and genuine. “If we want to do this. Then yeah, I’d think that’d happen. But unlike what you may think of me, oh Captain Steven, I can be patient.”

Steve snorted. “Oh, really?” He looked at Bucky, and Steve thought they might finally be on the same page. Steve reached out and dragged Tony back in, closing up their triangle. “Good thing we don’t have to test that today.”

Steve leaned down to kiss Tony, but hesitated. Bucky had thought they’d all been dating, but Tony had been flirting with Bucky. Did Tony want to date him, too? Or just Bucky? 

“You didn’t think _we_ were dating,” Steve whispered.

Tony rolled his eyes, but Bucky answered before Tony could. 

“You two bicker like an old married couple. Why do you think you two are playin’ the lovers?”

Steve swore again. “The mission -”

“Fuck the mission,” Tony growled, and then tugged Steve down. 

Steve went where Tony directed. He let Tony’s hands cup his face and guide his angle. Steve focused on pressing into Tony’s mouth, learning and tasting and feeling. 

“You two are gorgeous,” Bucky groaned from beside them. 

Steve felt Tony smile into the kiss, but Steve only pressed deeper, unwilling to leave until he’d kissed Tony as deeply as he could. Maybe Steve should be softer and sweeter for these first kisses, but Steve couldn’t pull back. He couldn’t stop himself from yanking Tony to him, bodies flush, and kissing and kissing and kissing like he’d never get another chance. 

Tony pulled back, licking his lips. His eyes were dark and warm, and he turned that hot gaze to Bucky. He tilted his head up in invitation.

Bucky leaned down and kissed Tony. They started with soft, gentle brushes, but then Bucky started using his teeth and then Tony’s tongue went into Bucky’s mouth. 

They were gorgeous, just gorgeous. This was everything he imagined, with Tony and Bucky together, but now he got to stand here and watch. And participate. Fuck, could he really have this?

“All three of us?” Steve’s chest twisted tight. “Are we - we can do this?”

Tony and Bucky pulled back from each other, and Steve’s gaze caught on the way that Bucky’s tongue darted out and smoothed over his plush bottom lip. Steve wanted to bite it. 

“Reckon we can do whatever we want, as long as we agree.” Bucky’s voice was deliciously rough and Steve pressed closer.

“It’s okay if you want something else, though.” Tony gently squeezed Steve’s arm. “What do you want, Steve?”

Wanting the both of them was never Steve’s problem. He looked between them, these two gorgeous men who were both his best friends. 

It was the hope in Bucky’s eyes that gave him the permission he needed. 

Steve brought Bucky’s mouth to his, threading one of his hands through Bucky’s hair. The other arm he used to pull Tony in, sandwiching Tony in between them. 

“A man could get used to this,” Tony breathed. 

Bucky whined into Steve’s mouth, and Steve wrecked the kiss with his grin. 

“Shit, Tony,” Bucky gasped, throwing his head back. 

Tony was biting kisses along Bucky’s chest, peeling back the edges of the robe to access as much skin as he wanted. Steve pressed closer, feeling Tony all along his front, and Tony took that as a signal to start rocking the three of them together.

Steve swore and gripped Tony’s hips, needing to hang on. 

“Language, Stevie. What would your Ma say?” Bucky teased. His metal hand wrapped all the way around to Steve’s ass and pulled Steve in tight, keeping them all in rhythm. 

Steve groaned at the friction, his cock filling and protesting at the confinement of his pants. 

“Don’t talk about my Ma right now, you jerk.”

Bucky laughed and in one giant push had them all tumbling back onto the mattress. Steve lost his breath as Tony’s elbow landed on his stomach. Tony groaned and tried to wiggle out from between them, but that felt so nice that Steve used his hands to try to keep Tony where he was. 

“I think she’d be pleased you’d managed to get such two nice fellas like us in your bed.” Bucky grinned. 

“I said shut up about my Ma,” Steve growled half-heartedly. He rolled, bringing Tony along with him, and kissed Bucky quiet. 

That was going to become Steve’s new favorite method. 

Bucky laughed against his mouth, but Steve just kept kissing and kissing until Bucky moaned and fell back against the bed. 

Tony wiggled out from between them, dragging himself down Steve’s body and sending Steve thrusting against him. 

“I’ll take this end, Snowflake, if you take that one,” Tony said as he patted Steve’s ass. 

Steve felt his face heat, but that didn’t match the heat that was building in his hips. He wanted, he wanted, he wanted. He kissed his way along Bucky’s jaw, scraping his teeth against the stubble, then down Bucky’s neck. 

“Shit,” Bucky whispered, his hands pushing Steve’s head down. “Bite, please, just -” 

Steve did as commanded, sinking his teeth carefully into Bucky’s skin. 

“Harder,” Bucky whispered. 

Steve followed the order, drawing out a deep groan from Bucky that vibrated through Steve’s mouth. 

“Do that again,” Tony commanded. 

Steve picked another spot and bit down hard. Bucky’s arms locked on Steve’s head and the rest of Bucky’s body squirmed against him. 

Bucky’s cock rucked up against Steve’s stomach, and Steve spared one hand to rub Bucky through the robe. Bucky keened at the sensation of the fluffy robe against him, and Steve smirked. 

“Again,” Tony said, and Steve picked a new spot and bit down. “Again.” Bucky gasped for air underneath Steve’s mouth. “Fuck, I want to know all your kinks. Got any you want to share, Golden Boy?” Tony slapped Steve’s ass, and Steve jerked.

He laughed against Bucky’s neck. “Figured you’d be curious enough to find out for yourself.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Tony’s hands rucked Steve’s shirt up, then went to unbuckling Steve’s pants. 

Steve helped Tony as he could, moving as Tony directed, but most of his focus was on biting deep, red marks all over Bucky’s neck and chest. Bucky heaved for breath beneath him, but Steve’s weight was solid enough to keep Bucky pinned down. 

Tony started nipping kisses down Steve’s spine, leaving little sparks of electricity in their wake that crackled under Steve’s skin like the beginning of a storm. He thrust against the bed, his bare cock sliding against the covers. Tony reached the base of Steve’s spine and spent an extra few moments licking and biting there, stroking the fire, and Steve shivered. 

“Come on, come on,” Bucky coaxed as he shifted Steve over to his nipple.

Steve scraped his teeth against it and was rewarded with a moan. He bit and licked, testing Bucky’s reactions, feeling Bucky squirm under the attention. 

Tony’s teeth sunk into Steve’s ass, biting hard and deep. Steve arched, his ass fleeing the pain and his mouth opening in a gasp. 

“Wanted to try the biting thing,” Tony said, his voice timid in a way Steve hadn’t heard before. “Uh, sorry?”

A rush of heat flooded the bite mark and Steve’s cock _ached_. 

“Again,” Steve gasped. “Fuck, Tony -”

The next bite was tentative, more like a nibble. Steve whined, even as Bucky’s hands ran up and down his ribs to soothe him. Tony bit down, harder and harder until Steve was vibrating with the pain. 

Tony let go, and there was a moment of nothing before fire burned in Steve’s ass. 

Steve collapsed onto Bucky’s chest, digging his own teeth into Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, he likes it,” Bucky said above him. “He really likes it. Don’t you, Stevie?”

Bucky tweaked one of Steve’s nipples when Tony bit down again, right at the curve of his ass, and Steve felt like he was burning up. He was hot as hell and going to lose it before they’d really gotten started. 

Shit, Tony was still fully clothed. 

“Off, off,” Steve ordered as he pawed at Bucky’s robe. 

The robe was no match for him and parted easily, displaying Bucky for Steve’s gaze. Steve took a moment to admire the curve of Bucky’s hips and the lines of his abs, the jut of his cock and the splayed angle of his thighs. Steve set his mouth to exploring all of that, too. 

“Undress for me, doll, come on,” Bucky coaxed Tony. 

Bucky’s fingers trembled in their hold of Steve’s hair whenever Steve found a particularly sensitive spot Steve made sure to memorize exactly when and where that happened - at the bottom of the ribs, right below Bucky’s belly button, along the seam between Bucky’s hip and thigh. 

Tony kneaded his hands into Steve’s ass and pushed the cheeks together and apart. “You have a delicious ass, my good captain. Permission to -” Tony trailed off into a litany of swears, his voice frustrated instead of appreciative. 

Steve twisted, his gaze doing a quick sweep to take in Tony. Tony, who was naked for the purpose of sex with him, which meant Steve was allowed to take a moment and drink it all in. Scars that Steve wanted to explore with his fingers and tongue, shoulders and biceps that Steve wanted to worship with his mouth, and a hard, dark red cock that Steve wanted put in his ass yesterday. 

Steve licked his lips. 

Tony chuckled and patted Steve’s thigh. “I like the appreciation, but sad to say I didn’t pack any condoms. Wasn’t exactly expecting this.”

“Some kind of futurist you are,” Bucky said. He wiggled his hands into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube. 

Tony cheered and dove for the treasure.

“You were expecting this?” Steve asked Bucky dryly, raising an eyebrow. 

“I was hopin’ you two would finally put out.” Bucky lounged back against the sheets, a smirk on his face. “Almost crushed my dreams, the way you two didn’t want to get in the bath with me.”

Steve cleared his throat. “I thought you just meant -”

Tony tapped Steve on the ass again. “We know what we thought. Though I still stand by that. He was washing off dumpster juice.”

Bucky grimaced. “Ugh, don’t remind me.”

“You used soap, right?” Steve took another look over the expanse of Bucky’s skin. He hadn’t tasted anything gross, but the thought of it - 

Bucky slapped the back of his head. “You’re lucky you’re cute, or I’d kick you out of bed right now.”

“Mmm, no,” Steve said and then bent to lick a stripe up Bucky’s cock. 

Bucky’s eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fell open. “I fuckin’ hate you, you jerk.”

Tony cackled, and together with Bucky’s words, it warmed Steve to the core. It wasn’t the fiery kick that was Tony leaving bite marks on his ass, but this was - this was more real. This was Bucky and Tony with Steve, and they were all here together because they all wanted to be. 

The way Bucky’s hands pulled at Steve’s hair, begging for Steve’s mouth again, didn’t hurt either. 

“Tony?” Steve asked, spreading his legs further apart. 

“Well ain’t that a view,” Tony said reverently, his hands massaging the back of Steve’s thighs. “You want me to do something back here, is that it? Maybe something with this lovely ass of yours?”

“Fuck me, please.” The words came out breathier than Steve had wanted them, more of a plea than the order he’d meant. 

“Oh sweetheart you only had to ask.” Tony’s hands slid up until he was pulling Steve’s cheeks apart, his thumbs teasing Steve’s rim. 

Then Tony’s hands were gone, and Steve couldn’t stop the whine in his throat. 

“One second. Here, condoms for everyone. The staff will appreciate that,” Tony said as he tossed a condom onto Bucky’s chest and then one next to Steve’s hand. 

Steve rushed to open the packet and roll the condom on. He finished before Bucky, and batted Bucky’s hands away so that he could do it himself. 

“Oh, that’s nice,” Bucky said as Steve started stroking. “Fuck I should’ve said something on the first date.”

“I’m totally that easy,” Tony agreed, and his slick fingers rubbed at Steve’s hole.

Steve shivered and spread his legs wider. 

He hummed his agreement with the sentiment, keeping that up after he slipped the head of Bucky’s cock into his mouth. 

Bucky groaned, neck muscles stretching taut as he arched back on the bed. 

“Best view of the house right here,” Tony said, his voice rough. “Give it to him, Steve. Just like that.”

Steve slid Bucky in deeper, just as one of Tony’s fingers slipped into his hole. Steve pulled back, breathed himself into relaxing, and let Bucky into his mouth and Tony into his ass. 

Tony’s hand at the base of his spine grounded him as he took in more - more of Tony’s fingers, more of Bucky’s cock. They both stretched him wide, ass and throat, and Steve relished it. 

Bucky moaned his appreciation, and Tony’s breath hitched as he fucked Steve with his fingers. 

Then the fingers were gone, and Steve whined even as he took Bucky all the way into his mouth. Bucky’s thighs trembled and Steve patted Bucky’s hips, but mostly he was realizing how empty he felt without Tony. 

“Hang on, big guy. Here you go.” 

Tony’s cock nudged at Steve’s hole. Steve relaxed, then groaned as Tony’s fingers pulled Steve’s ass cheeks apart. 

“Yeah, look at you take it,” Tony murmured as he forced the head of his cock into Steve. 

Steve pulled off of Bucky’s cock before he choked, breathing through the stretch as Tony filled and filled and filled him. Tony slid in, smooth and slow, until he was fully seated inside of Steve, buried deep. 

“Yeah, you like that,” Bucky said, his thumb stroking along Steve’s cheek. “He really likes that, doll. Fuck him good now, will you?”

“Oh, I think I can manage better than that,” Tony said, his voice tight. 

Tony pulled back, and Steve clenched down, not wanting Tony to leave. Tony groaned and thrust back in again. Steve grunted, his face bumping into Bucky’s cock. 

“There you go,” Bucky breathed as Steve swallowed him down again. 

Steve relaxed into Tony’s rhythm, letting himself get fucked down onto Bucky’s cock. When he was full he was bursting, with Tony stretching his ass and Bucky stretching his mouth. Then he was empty, coming for air when Tony’s was leaving, and all Steve wanted was that next stroke.

He had wanted for so long, and now he had. Now, he was taking it all. 

Steve lost himself to the push and the pull, swallowing Bucky down and clenching down on Tony. More and more and more, the heat built like a fire underneath Steve’s skin. Tony would pinch those bite marks, fanning the flames. Bucky would tug on Steve’s hair, adding more sparks. 

Tony sped up, faster and faster until he was grinding into Steve and coming. 

Tony plastered against Steve’s back, panting against his neck, but reached around to wrap a hand around Steve’s cock. Steve trembled as Tony brought him to completion with just a few strokes, doing his best to swallow around Bucky so they’d all finish together. 

Bucky came with a garbled moan of Steve’s name in his mouth. 

Steve rolled to the side and collapsed, sending Tony sprawling across the bed. 

“No, come back.” Bucky panted for breath, splayed out on the bed. 

“You get over here then,” Tony said into the sheets. “I’m not moving.” 

Except Tony did move, though it was just to tie off his condom and crawl to the far edge of the bed to toss it in the trash. Bucky and Steve followed suit, though they tossed theirs in without needing to move from the bed. 

Tony snorted his displeasure. “Show-offs.”

“That was - that was good,” Steve said with approval as he laid where he’d fallen. His ass ached, but it was nothing compared to the loose empty feeling he had there now. 

Damn, if only they could go again. 

“Good?” Tony was offended. “Good? I think that merited more than a fucking good. That was more like _great_ , or at least a ‘damn, Tony, was that was fantastic fucking ride.’” 

“Damn, Tony, that was a fantastic fucking ride,” Steve repeated dryly.

Tony slapped his ass. “Your ass is so fucked up and pretty right now I could trademark it.”

“You can’t trademark that,” Bucky chided, though he got up enough energy to crawl around and look for himself. He whistled. “Damn, maybe you can.” 

Bucky poked, and it had to be where Tony had bit him. There was a burning heat where Bucky touched, and Steve’s toes curled as he pushed back into the touch. 

“Oh, that’s fun,” Bucky said, pressing harder. 

Steve groaned.

“I’ll share the trademark with you,” Tony offered as he pulled Steve’s cheeks apart, showing Bucky where Steve ached with the use.

“Damn right you will.” Bucky leaned over and kissed Tony. “Or maybe I’ll just be the one who gets the trademark on your fine ass.”

“I think that can be negotiated,” Tony purred. 

“I’m gonna fight you for that one, Buck,” Steve said, flopping over so they couldn’t use his ass against him. “‘Sides, I get the trademark on both of you.”

“Uh uh, the whole thing about this relationship is sharing, isn’t it?” Tony teased.

“I thought it was how we all get everything,” Steve retorted.

“Man’s got a point.”

Tony pouted at Bucky. “No double-teaming, you two.”

“Oh, I think next time it should be all the double-teaming,” Bucky said with a leer at Tony.

“On second thought, I reconsider,” Tony hurried to correct.

“It’s really fucking great,” Steve said.

Tony smacked him on the stomach and Steve let out of an oof, even though it was more loud and hard. 

“I told you it was better than good!”

* * *

“You should wash these.”

Clint kicked the bag of clothes over a few feet, closer to Natasha. Natasha didn’t even react, and Clint pouted.

Then he realized he was the one who was standing downwind. 

“It was your idea,” Clint whined.

That got Natasha to smile. “That’s why it worked. And it’s not like I told you to push him in a dumpster.”

“You said get creative and I got creative! It wasn’t like I took a fake shot at assassinating Tony or anything -”

“That would’ve had all three of them gunning for you.” Natasha snorted. “So I guess you weren’t completely stupid.”

“Excuse me, you only had the easy job of switching their hotel room.”

Natasha sighed. “Stop your whining and let’s go see if we can hunt down our target and finish this before we have to deal with the three of them again.”

“Right, because I’m so eager for Bucky to kill me sooner.” 

Well, if Bucky was already going to be gunning for him, Clint certainly wasn’t going to bother with Bucky’s laundry. He followed Natasha, scooping up the smelly bag, and tossed the clothes into a dumpster on his way by. 


End file.
